dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Museum
__TOC__ Levels Museum.png|Level 1 Level 2.jpg|Level 2|link=Museum Level 2 Museum lvl 3.png|Level 3 Museum lvl 4.png|Level 4 Museum lvl 5.png|Level 5 Museum lvl 6.png|Level 6 General Information * Located along the edge of the map near the Alliance Gate, the Museum can be repaired in the Gunpowder Age and above! * The Museum allows you to craft, display, and empower Artifacts from throughout history. There are 5 categories of Artifacts: Weapon, Armor, Jewelry, Pottery and Legendary. * Legendary Artifacts are rare and will be available from limited time events - sales, Marco Polo, and other means! * Each Artifact contains 5 benefits that can improve nearly all aspects of gameplay. Discover a wide range of effects that best suit your unique playstyle! * While all Artifacts contain 5 benefits, most Artifacts will start with only 1 or 2 of those benefits unlocked. * To fully unlock all of your Artifact’s benefits, you must collect and use new items - Supplies, Researchers, and Benefactors. * Each time you unlock an Artifact it will acquire an additional star - up to 5 stars. At 5 stars an Artifact will have all benefits unlocked! * Supplies, Researcher, and Benefactors can be obtained in Expeditions, League Boat, and the Victory Chest. * For those looking to top off their collection of Supplies, Researchers and Benefactors they may also purchase the new Museum Resource Chest. * Each unlocked benefit on an Artifact can be leveled up to Level 10 increasing its power with each level. * Leveling up a benefit requires resources and a new item - Blueprints. Blueprints can be obtained by selling off any unwanted Artifacts you may have Statistics : Note: JE: Jewelry Exhibit PE: Pottery Exhibit WE: Weapon Exhibit AE: Armor Exhibit LE: Legendary Exhibit Artifact Crafting Use your Mysterious Fragments to craft powerful Artifacts! 1 Artifact costs 100 Mysterious Fragments 5 Artifacts costs 475 Mysterious Fragments Capacity: 20 (Increase capacity by 5 for 250 crowns) 100 Museum Resources Museum Resources are used to unlock an Artifact in the Museum. You can find Museum Resources in your League Boat, Victory Chest, and Expeditions. There are four types of Museum Resources: Supplies, Researchers, Benefactors, and “unknown“ Artifact improvement costs Artifact Leveling Up Note: Weapon and Jewelry upgrades use food. Armor and Pottery upgrades uses gold. Every level up increases for buffs/refunds or decreases for debuffs/costs the stat by 1% All stats have a base stat of 1%, 6%. or 11% Artifact Unlocking Selling Artifacts The value of the artifact increases as one levels up a stat or unlocks a new ability Artifacts The artifacts have a variety of effects but can be generally summed up as such. Effects among artifacts are random: Two of the same artifact may have a different effect(s) and/or stat(s) Weapons List Weapon Effects Weapons: Increases hitpoints and damage of own troops Supply Vehicles and Tactical Helicopters are exceptions where healing is increased instead of damage Armor List Armor Effect Armor: Decreases the hitpoints and damage of invading troops Supply Vehicles and Tactical Helicopters are exceptions where healing is decreased instead of damage Jewelry List Chai Hair Ornament Queen Zenobia’s Necklace Queen Victoria's Brooch Monile Necklace Lady Hyegyeong’s Rings Pomander Watch Pselion Bracelet Jane Austen’s Lover’s Knot Wu Zetian’s Hair Ornament Scottish Agate Brooch Modu's Bird Finial Jewelry Effect Jewelry: Increases resources gained from battles Pottery List Ming Vase Celadon Dragon Pitcher Hallstatt Pot Maecenas’ Heater Authepsa Heater Wallenstein‘s Bartmann Jug Krater Vase The Yongle Emperor's Vase Pottery Effect Pottery: Increases resources gained from own base Legendary Trivia * ?? zh:圖書館 Category:Gunpowder Age